


Heart and Hands

by ael_xander



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Could there be love, F/M, Falling In Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: Stephen Strange has been through Kaecilius and the Zealots, Thanos and the Infinity War, but now, he’s back home and trying to find peace within himself. Yet, his hands still pain him as the nerves slowly heal and the damage takes its toll. Wong tells him of a healer at the London Sanctum that’s being rebuilt who might be able to help, but she’s unlike any healer ever known. She was special to the Ancient One and sent away before Kaecilius and the Zealots caused their damage. Then there was all the damage that Thanos managed to accomplish. Now he discovers just how much this healer, Ciera St. James has accomplished for the people of the London Sanctum, the area around it and for the Enhanced.Stephen sees beyond what others see though at the woman’s broken heart and he weighs whether or not asking her to heal his hands would be worth the damage that’s been done to her heart. Little does each of them realize that even now, the Ancient One has seen to them both- giving them a chance to heal- if they choose to open up.





	1. Chapter One-Tea and Broken Sanctums

_Sanctum Sanctorum New York_

The fight with Kaecilius and the Zealots were over. But the cleanup would take months, years even. Stephen and Wong would work to bring everything together among Kamar-Taj, New York and Hong Kong and keep the world and reality safe. Yet, for all that was accomplished, Doctor Stephen Strange, newly named Sorcerer Supreme, still felt his hands often were his weakest part. Especially while watching others rebuild the Sanctum. Then Thanos came and everything was ripped to shreds. Now rebuilding was even more important than before. Protecting reality was essential.

Wong came to him with tea and stated softly. “There is someone you need to meet. I went to London and spoke to those who are working on rebuilding the Sanctum there and she’s been invaluable. More, she’s a trained healer.” 

Stephen looked up at Wong. “My friend, what do you mean a trained healer? A doctor? Or a healer of magic?” 

Wong pointed to the gloved hands. “Healer. Go see her. Be warned, she doesn’t suffer arrogant fools gladly. More, she has her own issues from what I’m told. So, don’t piss her off Stephen. We need her in the Order.” 

“Right, because healers do what for us that we can’t do for ourselves?” Stephen responded between sips of tea. 

“Heal the soul, the body, and the heart,” Wong replied, walking to the door. “Plus, I knew her family before they were killed by Kaecilius. They were very good people. She only survived because she went to help out at a local clinic.” 

_Two weeks later in London_

Ciera St.James stretched her arms over her head, hearing the popping of her back, and sighed. Another long day at the clinic and now she headed to the Sanctum. They’d asked her to help with the rebuilding. Having a photographic memory meant she could remember what everything looked like, what was missing, what needed to be recovered among the artifacts, and to help those hurt on the job. 

Luckily, they never asked her to delve deep into her ability beyond the healing and her magic talent to help with everything. Had they asked, she could have called on some friends to help rebuild the stones, but they weren’t regular humans. Enhanced, they were known. Yet, they were her friends, they accepted her when no one else did. Walking through the wrought iron gates, Ciera looked at the Sanctum, sighing at the sight. Her heart still pounded, her thoughts going to her parents and her brother, all lost at the hands of the Zealots. 

“Ciera! Can you come here? We have a visitor today and we thought you could help with guiding them around.” The older Master stepped into view with a man who moved easily, but she sensed something as he put his hands behind his back. The white at his temples seemed to only add to his handsome look. “Ciera St. James, this is the New York Sanctum’s Master, Doctor Stephen Strange, the new Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen, this is Master Ciera St.James. She’s one of our premier healers. The Ancient One asked her to join her family here I think about six months before you ended at Kamar-Taj.” 

Ciera put out her hand. “A pleasure to meet you, sir. I know that the other Masters must be happy to have Sorcerer Supreme again.” 

His head tilted and he smiled as he shook her hand. “You’re American. I take it you’re not as fond of Sorcerer Supremes?” 

She wondered at the gloves, then hesitated as she sensed the damage below the lambskin gloves. “I think having a good Sorcerer Supreme is extremely important. I miss the Ancient One often. Part of me wishes she never sent me away. Perhaps, maybe I could have been there when she…” 

Stephen shook his head. “She died in New York. There was no chance of any of us being able to help her and trust me, if there was a chance, it would have been me- if I had use of my hands.” 

Master Edwin Hastings coughed. “I’ll leave you both alone so Ciera can show you around. Thank you, dear, for doing this. I know how hard it is for you. I also know you still wish to go home when we’re done, but we would like you to stay.” 

Ciera nodded and kissed the older gentleman’s cheek. “I will think on it, Master Edwin. I make no promises though. I miss America, especially with everyone gone.” She turned to Stephen and pointed. “If you’d like to come with me, we’ll start out in the front lawn and go from there. You’ll get a better idea on how much as been accomplished.” 

“They really want you to stay,” he noted as he followed her. “Do they need a healer that badly here?” 

“No. They want to make up the fact that my parents and brother died fighting the Zealots.Nothing can mend my heart on losing them. In time, it’ll heal, but being here every day, it is a constant reminder of me not arriving in time to save them. That when the time came, I failed them and the Ancient One. For that, I will never forgive myself.” Ciera stepped quickly over a small flower growing in the lawn, and pointed to the side. “As you see, from here, the front part of the Sanctum has taken shape again. The stone is being reclaimed if it can. However, if it can’t then it’s being quarried from the original site.” 

Stephen looked at the three-quarters finished front portion, then back to the face of the healer. He saw what Wong noticed- the determination, the compassion, but more- the same need to do something more. “What’s your magical strength in?” 

“Besides healing? I’m trained in all forms, like all students. Do I have a specific study that I’m better at? I have a photographic memory, which puts me at an advantage, sir.” 

“Call me, Stephen. Sir is way too formal.” He pointed to the side. “Why haven’t they remolded the rubble here for reuse?” 

Ciera sighed. “Because none of the masters or students who are still here know how. There are Enhanced who can and who would be willing to help, but the Masters…the Masters don’t seem to be willing to ask or accept their help.” She brushed back her long bangs. “If they did, we’d be ninety percent done already. My friends and I have it planned out if only…” She stopped and looked at him. “I’m sorry, Sorcerer Supreme.” 

“Stephen. And don’t be sorry. You’re actually not wrong. The sooner we have the Sanctum up and running, the safer the world is. Plus, the Enhanced are good people. Well. most are.” Stephen placed a hand on her shoulder. “They say you work at a clinic. Is that where you’ve met the Enhanced?” 

“Some of them. I’ve befriended some of them. They bring others to me after hours. So many others won’t help them because they are different, sometimes they look different due to what happened.” Ciera stated, her voice soft with emotion. She looked at him, seeing him watching her. “What, am I not supposed to have compassion for those different than me? My brother was Enhanced and a mystic arts student and he died protecting the Sanctum.” 

Stephen took her in his arms, holding her close. “I’m sorry no one ever thanked you or them. I’m sorry no one ever told you they were sorry for their loss. You were effected by what happened with Thanos and the Black Order as well.” 

Ciera inhaled deeply, unexpectedly relaxing in his arms, feeling safe for the first time since the day her life fell apart. “Yes, I lost my best friend. She never came back with the rest. Neither did her son. He was only six.” Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away, but his gloved thumbs wiped them away. 

“I’m so sorry, Ciera. I wish there was something I could tell you that would make it better, but I can’t. There was so much about that time which shifted so many lives, so many deaths, so many people, good people who gave up their lives to restore order.” Stephen looked at her. “You worked through it all. You never once stopped.” 

“No. I kept doing what I was supposed to do.” Ciera stepped back, taking his hand. “Come, let’s go see the back gardens. I want to show you my favourite place, Stephen. Maybe, just maybe, you can understand why I need this place completed so I can move on.” 

He had a feeling he understood exactly what she meant. What’s more, he wanted to know more about this woman who healed anyone, everyone, but never bothered to worry about her own needs. Anyone who looked at her would realize she was working herself to death, figuratively and literally. Yet, he couldn’t say anything, not right now. Later, once he made some connections here, then he could see about easing her burdens, but right now, he needed to get London fixed and she might just be key. He flinched at the pain in his hands hit him again, reminding him that London wasn’t the only thing that needed to be looked at.


	2. Chapter Two- Clinics and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen stops by the clinic where Ciera is working. They've seen each other at the London Sanctum a few times in the last couple of weeks, but neither has pushed at the other one what he's really there for. But now, it's different. But neither of them is quite prepared for what happens.

_London- clinic_

Ciera smiled at the little girl, letting her hold the stethoscope as she checked on the bandage on the girl’s back. “Excellent. Your mom’s done a great job at keeping your dressing clean and you’re healing up beautifully, Katie. How are you feeling?” 

“Better. No more itches or pain. You did good, Miss C.” Katie hugged Ciera and she hugged the little girl back. They chatted a bit more while Ciera noted the girl’s vitals and took the time to heal a bit more of the wound on her back. 

“You keep this up and you’ll be one hundred percent in no time. You and your mom be good, okay?” Ciera handed Katie’s mom the form and a small bag of gauzes and cream. “Keep using this just like before. No changes.She’s doing fabulous.” 

“Thank you, Miss Ciera. You’re too good for us.” The older woman hugged her then took her daughter’s hand and left the small room. Ciera stepped into the waiting room and saw Stephen sitting there talking to some teen boys. She smiled as she watched him do some simple magic for them. When he was done, he looked up and nodded. He excused himself and walked up to her. “What are you doing here, Stephen?” 

“I’m your next patient.” She looked at her sheet and in fact, he was listed there. She glanced at him, then down to his uncovered hands. Without thinking, she stroked one of the scarred hands, nodding. “Okay, It’s not conventional, but considering you’ve been coming to help out on the Sanctum for the last couple of weeks, follow me.” 

She led him back to her office, closing the door behind him. “Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Stephen tensed up and then spoke, sitting. “Car accident. Went through the windshield. They did the best they could.” 

Ciera stilled in her seat as she moved it next to him, her eyes looking at the hands. “Oh, Stephen. I’m so sorry. Their best, but you being a neurosurgeon, my gods, the pain..” she trailed off, picking up a hand, caressing it lightly in her hands. “They’re beautiful you know. Your hands. Even now.” 

He looked at her, anger in his eyes. “That’s just…I thought you were different…” 

Ciera looked up, tears in her eyes. “You don’t get it, do you?” She put a finger on his lips. “Listen to me. Just listen. Listen with your heart, listen with magic. Just listen to the words I’m saying. Your hands were beautiful, stunning creatures, virtuosos of medicine when they were undamaged.” She softly stroked each finger as she spoke, letting her magic, her healing guide down the layers of scar tissue. “Now, you’re the Sorcerer Supreme. You make magic happen. You guard the universe using these hands, Stephen. These fingers move how you tell them. They fight and they claw, they are truly gorgeous not because they’re scarred from the accident but because they’re yours. They belong to a man who uses his body and soul to give everything to protect this world and he does it alone.” 

Stephen sat there, shock running through his body. Never in his life had he ever heard such words come from anyone’s mouth before. Never had he thought of his hands, his fingers in such a context. Only thought of them as useless, as being weak, as of being less than best. Yet, here was a healer, a member of the Order, a Master herself telling him otherwise. Every stroke, every feather-light touch sent shivers through his hands and body. Yet, he felt his soul lighten. He felt tingling beneath her finger-pads.”Your touch tingles. My fingers feel cooler.” 

Ciera nodded. “It happens while healing. I break down the scar tissue some and circulation starts in areas where it hadn’t been. I wish you could believe in the fact you are a hero to many within the Order, Stephen. Last time we talked a week back, you said you weren’t sure why you were the Sorcerer Supreme beyond being able to pass all the tests.” She kissed the knuckles of one hand and worked on the other. “It’s because in the world, you care. You care so much, you isolate yourself to do what has to be done. You choose loneliness to save everyone, no matter how much it hurts.” 

Stephen moved his hand and grabbed hers, stilling it. She looked up at him. “What about you? Don’t you isolate yourself just as much?” 

Ciera looked around. “No. I see people every day. I heal people.” 

He kissed her palm and shook his head. “You’re lying to me and to yourself. You deliberately keep yourself apart and did it even when your family was alive. Except your brother. When you talk about them, it’s him you mention most often.” He cupped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. “I am alone because asking anyone to walk my path is asking them to walk in darkness.” 

Ciera laughed harshly and pulled away. “My path is nothing but death, Stephen. So, please, don’t try to spare me here.” She took his hand and started to touch it, gently, allowing the healing to come again. “In my life, those in my life leave. Always. From my grandfather, a healer like me, to my brother, to my best friend. So, trust me, you may walk a path in darkness to fight those who would destroy this reality, but I fight death every day and those I love leave me, whether they’re alive or dead.” 

They sat silently the next few minutes, neither one speaking, but the thoughts of what had been said building up between them. Ciera wished she could take it back, but what was said was said. Nothing would change that now. In the end, the truth was the truth. The sooner that Stephen realized it, the sooner he’d go back to New York and leave her be. She’d heal him as much as possible and never see him again. It would be better for all involved. 

Stephen watched her as emotions played across Ciera’s face, until finally, she went blank. He sighed softly, realizing that no matter what she thought, things were never as easy or as complex as they thought. Perhaps he overreacted to her words about his hands, but even after all this time, they were a part of him that he hated the most now that he couldn’t use them as he once did. Yet, her words resonated deeply in him, made him look at them and himself in a different light. Maybe there was something to what she said, however, her words about herself bothered him. It was as if she thought she was merely a pass-through from this world to another. The Ancient One wouldn’t have sent her here to live if that was the case, she never did anything without a solid reason. The question was what did she want with her here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'll post a chapter, so you get two today. But I'm not sure this story will be that long, unlike the other one I'm working on. That one will be....LONG. Very long. *headdesk* 
> 
> This one is more because I'm feeling very moody and introspective and more. It needs to be done.


	3. Chapter Three- Enhancing the Sanctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking into the London Sanctum grounds, Ciera and her friends decide to help the rebuilding along. Little does Ciera know that a certain Sorcerer Supreme senses the increased use of magic and investigates.

_London Sanctum- late at night_

Ciera knew what she was doing was tantamount to disobedience, but there comes a time when a little active disobedience was the only way to get things done. Putting her hair up in a ponytail, dressing in dark clothes, carrying a torch, she made her way to the London Sanctum grounds. It was time to bring her friends in on the action.

Many of them had benefited from the Sanctum through the years and wanted to repay that help. She opened the side gate and watched as fifteen people of different ages came in. She thanked them all and showed them to the area of rubble that had been once proud stone making up the London Sanctum. An older woman nodded. “This will take a bit of coordinated work. Jonathan, you here to help with the molding once we get this ready?” 

The slightly stooped older man stepped forward, swirling pieces of rock around until it formed a larger piece. “Right here, Rita, my love. This should be a right piece of action. How many tons of rubble are here, Ciera?” 

She moved around, taking in the large piles, mentally adding up the amounts. “At least fifteen or so tons. It’s hard to tell in the dark. But I just want to focus on getting the outer walls done tonight. If we can get the outer support finished, then getting the inner work won’t be as hard.” 

Two younger girls walked up to the first pile. “Pieces of cake, Ciera. You sure you can do this with us? I mean, we’re pulling this from you. It won’t be easy at all once we use your magic as the focus.” 

Ciera nodded. “That’s why we practiced on the smaller shed in the back first, Patrice. Let’s do this.” With quick direction, she carefully guided everyone into position, then stood dead center. She quickly moved her hands in a series of movements and a mandala formed. “Okay, aim through this as I send the memory into it.” 

She felt two hands touch her shoulders as her mental shields were touched. Carefully, Ciera let them down, letting Davyd and Nadira both take the memory she had of the London Sanctum, untouched and how it should look on the outside. Then she shifted the energy she felt inside the mandala towards the building itself. The rumble of the pile before her made her step back slightly as it slowly reformed into almost a clay substance, then Jonathan and his two sons guided the clay to where it should remould itself into shape. Slowly, but thoroughly, the outside of the Sanctum took shape. Her energy faltered slightly, then settled again as both the outside and inside aspects of the Sanctum cleared in her mind. 

“Do you want us to continue,” Jonathan asked. She nodded. “Only as far as you can without hurting yourself. I don’t want you to over extend your abilities.” They murmured their agreement. Ciera refocused, closing her eyes, steeling herself and allowing herself to become part of the magic itself. She knew the Ancient One had rules about the magical forces, about allowing you to become too much part of them. Yet, she was a healer and this building was just another item to be fixed, this time with magic and Enhanced abilities. 

Slowly the building took shape, the front half finished, the floors completed as the middle filled in and the back portion slowly climbing upwards. Her energy dipped suddenly, only to spike when she felt another hand, this time on her lower back. Grateful, she nodded, taking the energy and pushing through the tiredness. The last pile of rubble disappeared into clay, then slithered up the building, slowly easing its way into various formations within and without Sanctum. Only when the final stone, the keystone clinked into place, did Ciera drop the mandala. Everyone sighed happily. 

She turned to thank them all and was surprised to see Stephen among them. The burst of magical energy, it had been from him. How had he known she was here? She hadn’t told anyone her plan, making sure to hide it from anyone. Her idea was to put this as far as possible, then introduce the Enhanced to the Masters, allowing new relationships to grow among both parties.Stephen spoke to each person, personally giving them his attention, making sure they knew how thankful he was to have their help with the Sanctum. Ciera smiled, her heart swelling with pride for the Enhanced, yet also feeling attraction and the first stirrings of something deeper for the New York Master. 

Finally, Stephen stepped towards her, holding out one of his hands, covered with fingerless gloves. “Ciera, you did wonderful work tonight. That spell isn’t one readily known to most Masters. That’s among the Ancient One’s private spellbooks. Come walk with me.” 

They walked hand in hand, taking in the inside and outside finished walls of the Sanctum. Having the building finished, it meant that they could now work on the windows, furnishings and recovering of the sacred objects lost during the time of the Zealots and the time of Thanos. In the main hall, where the large window would show the symbol representing the London Sanctum, Stephen stopped, looking up into the night sky. 

“I forget how beautiful the night sky can be. I sometimes only can think of how deadly it is.” Stephen smiled, shifting his gaze to Ciera. “You and your friends have saved months of work, you know this.” 

“Of course. That’s only part of the reason I did it. I want the Enhanced to have protected status among us. Per the records at Kamar-Taj, they did at one point. We helped them and when needed, they helped us. We had a treaty with them. I want to see it renewed.” Ciera inhaled slowly, then looked up into Stephen’s face. “Sometimes the threat to our reality is right here on earth, Stephen. You’re not always around, so we need to have allies here too.” 

He touched her face, his rough fingers caressing her cheek. “All valid points, healer. I’m not saying you’re wrong. Trust me, during the time of Thanos, I learned many things about the Enhanced. You are preaching to the converted.” His hand slowly cupped her chin as he stepped forward, his other arm wrapping around her hip. “You are an amazing woman, Ciera St. James. When Wong said you were special, at first, I wanted to dismiss it. Many people are special in their own way. But, you truly are. You give me a reason to want more than being alone.” He leaned into her, his lips brushing softly over hers. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips, his groan sounding loudly in his ears. Slowly, he pulled back, her lips parted, reddened from his kiss.   
She looked at him, her hand going to her lips. “Oh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you. I just-” 

Stephen stopped her, his finger against her lips. “Don’t apologize. I kissed you. I’m sorry if it was unwanted. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Ciera blushed. “It wasn’t unwanted, Stephen. I…it…you’re the Sorcerer Supreme. I’m just a healer.” She placed her hand on his jawline and slowly brought it around until he shuddered. “I like you, Stephen. You’re a good man. You deserve the world and more.” 

He shook his head and kissed her again, softly, then with a bit more pressure. “I deserve nothing. What I want is this healer before me who makes me want to be better than I am. I don’t know what this is between us, but would you consider coming to the New York Sanctum for a visit soon?”

Ciera nodded and reached out and touched Cloaky. “I’d be delighted. Perhaps in a couple of days when you’re not busy and I can rearrange my work schedule. Say this Friday?” 

Stephen held her close, inhaling softly. “That would be wonderful. I know Wong would be glad to meet you in person as well.” Slowly he pulled away. “I need to head back home. You have my number if you need to call?” 

Ciera smiled. “I’ve had it since you gave it to me last week. I’ll call if something happens. Promise.” She winked at him and he laughed. Opening a portal, he walked through and Cloaky waved at her. She waved back, sighing as both man and relic disappeared into the night. 

It was time to head home and let her heart and mind fight it out. Her heart was open to this thing. Her head however, wanted to take it slow, wanted to know what exactly this would do for her and to her if she were to date the Sorcerer Supreme and all its ramifications. As she made her way home, a chill in the wind made her shiver, but her smile clung to her face, memory of his kisses keeping her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, I was like...maybe it would be short, a little nothing to enjoy. Then I realised just how it could be used...a twist here, a change there, then suddenly...I saw possibilities. Thus, it may be longer than I planned.


	4. Chapter Four- New York, Welcome to Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ciera takes Stephen up on his offer, thinking hard on what points Stephen had brought up last time. While there she meets Wong, a sacred text, and discovers that she’s not quite up to being a superhero.

Ciera waited in the London Sanctum gardens, enjoying the sunny day. It was Friday, her rendezvous time with Stephen. They had talked on and off, keeping things light. He had spoken to the London Masters, explaining the good the Enhanced had done, as well as the good terms both New York, Hong Kong, and Kamar-Taj developed with these humans. Ciera heard the concern and some words of joy, yet, she remained cautious as the heads of the Sanctum asked to be introduced to some of her friends. The first meeting had gone well, though, she felt like someone had been watching, just like the night they fixed the Sanctum. 

It had to be all in her mind. Even when she reached out with her magic, nothing came back. Which is why, with the sun on her face, she just let her worries go. As she did, a portal opened up before her and out stepped Stephen, a smile on his lips. “See you’re ready to go.” He took her hand in his as he kissed her cheek. “I missed you.”

She grinned and leaned into him, sending healing through their hands. “Bet you say that to all the Masters you see.” 

He stepped closer and brushed back a loose strand of her long bangs from her face. “Not a chance! Have you met them? Stuffy lot, kind of arrogant. Reminds me of a Doctor I once knew...” He trailed off and winked at her as she laughed. “You ready to visit home for a while?”

Ciera squeezed his fingers lightly. “Yes! This means so much. Thank you.” Together, they walked through the portal, a shimmer of shadow following through as it closed. 

 

**************

_New York Sanctum, two hours later_

“Master Wong, thank you so much for allowing me to see the library.” Ciera perused the books on the shelves. “Does Stephen take the time to read the medical magic texts at all?”

The tall, librarian Master smiled. “Stephen studies regularly, as do all masters. But I think most fail to study the medical texts as our healing masters do. You have seen the Animae Sanitatem text?”

Ciera turned around and brought a hand to her mouth, making Stephen and Wong both smile. “I believe that’s a no, Wong. Are you trying to steal my guest?”

Wong lifted a dark brow. “You have failed to retrieve my tuna melt, still, Stephen. Still.” Ciera laughed at both men, enjoying their obvious friendship. Even the horror of the Snap hadn’t taken that away. She was glad. So many people suffered when they returned, their souls with dark edges, pain so deep, it hurt her to heal them. But she did it anyway. She tapped on Wong’s arm. “Is there only one copy of the sacred Soul healing text? Or is there one I can borrow?”

Wong turned and reached up, pulling a slim book from the shelf. “There are only two copies. We have both. Is there a reason you ask?” He places the book in her hand. 

She opened the book, skimming the text, until she found the page and stopped. “Oh. That’s...how simple, yet...immensely complex.” She looked up, gestured at Wong, then at Stephen. She frowned slightly. “The Snap hurt many people. Not every scar was physical. Some were psychic, especially by those who returned. I’ve been searching for something to help with the darkness haunting them.” Ciera pulled a small bag from her pocket and removed three crystals. 

“Why hadn’t you told me? Or anyone else, Stephen? You deserved time to process what happened...”

Stephen shook his head and took her hand as she stepped to him. “Because as you told me before, Ciera, ‘needs must.’ The Earth still needed defending.” 

“Bah, all sorcerers take a day off, even Sorcerer Supremes. I know, I went with the Ancient One on trips on her days off. Now hold these stones against your heart, please.” Ciera touched his forehead, his heart, the stones, then kissed his cheek. With quick movements, Ciera invoked the words within the sacred text along with the necessary healing gestures. A deep purple light enveloped her hands, then formed the sacred soul mandala. It sank into Stephen, Ciera touching each point, guiding it to the source of darkness and initiating healing the soul. 

“Am I supposed to feel like a feather floating on air?”

“Enjoy it, Stephen. Your soul is being healed from the...damage Thanos did to your soul. Damage it shouldn’t have taken.” Ciera stepped closer, gazing at the healing as she held it in place. Finally, she stopped, stepping back. “Much better. How late is it? Why is it getting so dark?”

She heard Stephen yell to Wong as she slid to the floor, her eyes fluttering shut. Her mind roiled with trying to make her mouth work, but nothing more came out. Her hand twitched and she released her bag of healing gems. Hopefully, one of them would understand what they were. She was so tired suddenly, very tired. Obviously, she wasn’t a superhero like those others- Captain America, Black Panther, even the Sorcerer Supreme. _Well, guess it makes me the fixer upper._ Then her mind urged her to sleep, the noise fading out.


	5. Chapter Five-Healing to Hoagies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing requires energy not just from the universe, but from the wielder themselves. Ciera heals willingly, yet through it all, Stephen realizes a profound truth-Cloak doesn’t want her to leave and its actions aren’t sensible at all. Why has Cloak demanded Ciera remain at the Sanctum? What will happen if Cloak isn’t heeded?

Warmth and low murmurs greeted Ciera as consciousness returned slowly. Keeping her eyes shut, she focused on her body, scanning for any fluctuations or injuries. There was a small bump on her head, but otherwise the damage seemed minimal. Cautiously, Ciera opened her eyes, allowing them to focus on the blanket covering her. The deep red cover and intricate designs drew her attention and she traced one pattern lightly. The blanket popped up, then fluttered trying to get the attention of Stephen and Wong who were across the room. 

Ciera grabbed the edge of the red fabric, stroking it softly. “Shhh, Cloak. It’s okay. I’m alright. Relax, please, Cloak.” Her words continued softly, reassuring the relic. When it seemed to relax under her touch, she smiled, kissing its collar. “Thank you for being here with me. I know that many relics wouldn’t have been so helpful. You truly are unique.” It preened, then gestured, catching Wong’s attention. 

“Master Ciera, are you okay?” Both men approached, Wong pouring a glass of ice water for her. She took the glass, sipped eagerly, then let out a contented exhalation. “Thank you, Master Wong. Please just call me Ciera. I rarely stand on ceremony. How long was I out?”

Stephen took her pulse, then held her hand. “Not too long. About twenty minutes. From what the book said, it’s common for the healer to be extremely tired and drained from the spell you did. What were you thinking, Ciera?”

Cloak perked up and slid between Stephen and Ciera, making itself taller than Stephen. Ciera bit back a smile, tugging on Cloak. “It’s okay, Cloak. He’s not wrong to ask, he is Sorcerer Supreme.” Cloak slid down a bit, but still gave Stephen a reproachful look before returning to Ciera. She patted it as it wrapped itself around her. “Oh, Cloak, you’re too sweet, but you truly are Stephen’s relic. I promise you can defend my honour any day.” She kissed it gently on the collar and it got shy. 

“Seriously?” Stephen’s voice was tinged with disbelief over his Cloak of Levitation misbehaving and Ciera ignoring his question. “Ciera, you could’ve been badly hurt.”

Ciera swung her legs off the couch, and looked up into his fierce gaze. “Perhaps, if I’d have drained myself further. But I didn’t. The crystals- the tanzanite, the tsavorite garnet, and the kunzite all are soul based stones to help with healing. Without them, you’re correct, I’d have been badly injured.” She took the pouch of stones from Wong. “Thank you. Instead, I’m hungry and I’m drained. And how do you feel?”

Wong spoke up. “He’s better. There’s no dark shadow touching him like before. Now his morose behaviour is all him alone.” Wong laughed at his own humour. Ciera chuckled as she caught Stephen’s wink.

“But he never lets me forget I never brought him a tuna melt.” Ciera’s stomach growled. “We should feed you too. It’ll buoy your healing process. Is there something in particular you miss?”

Ciera sat back, her mind racing. “A true deli sandwich. I’m talking pastrami on rye. Traditional New York pastrami. Oh gods, just the thought makes my mouth water. A huge dill pickle on the side, some water or tea and I’d be set.”

Stephen shot a glance at Wong. “Do you want your tuna melt now?” Wong tapped his chin, as if there could be something else. Ciera laughed behind her hand when Stephen grunted about librarians with attitude. Stephen took Wong’s order of the inevitable tuna melt and looked at her when she stood up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Going with you. Obviously, you can’t be trusted to bring home a tuna melt by yourself.” Ciera slid her hand around his forearm. “I figure we’d go there together, get the order, then come back and eat together.” 

“She hasn’t seen the city in quite some time, Stephen. Don’t dawdle and don’t get into anymore fights. That way we all get to eat.”

Cloak gave Wong a surprised look from behind Stephen as it slid over his shoulders. Ciera grinned. “Cloak, can you do me a huge favour? Stephen and I shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes,” she said, Stephen agreeing. “I need you to check the Sanctum for a specific crystal for me. Can you do that? I used to remember there used to be a crystal collection here. So I’m looking for a quantum quattro. If you find it, a piece of selenite, a ruby record keeper, and an amethyst, could you put them on the table near the book?” Cloak looked at Stephen, then nodded and zoomed off. 

“I believe that’s our cue. Shall we?” Stephen took her hand in his and escorted her out of the Sanctum and into the streets of New York City. She smiled up at him as they walked. “If you get lightheaded or dizzy, you tell me.”

“Yes, Stephen. So much has changed in the time I’ve been away. Where are we going?”

He chuckled. “The only place to get a true New York deli experience.”

“Katz!” They both said and laughed as they each tried to call jinx on the other. Finally, both agreed they would have to pay a forfeit to the other later. Stephen pointed out some of the local organizations that were run by the Enhanced. Ciera nodded, taking note as they kept up the upbeat talk to the deli, inside as they ordered, and on their way back.

It was only as they took a different street from earlier that she looked off to one side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She frowned at Stephen. Finally, he revealed he thought they were being followed. “I noticed it as we entered the deli.”

Ciera nodded, her left hand making some quick gestures, then going to her side. “That should let us know if...” The sounds of a light cymbal crashing, a cracking of glass and guttural cursing made Ciera look at Stephen. “He’s not far behind. And yes, we’re definitely being followed.”

Stephen handed her the bag of food. “Keep heading to the Sanctum. Don’t stop. Tell Wong what’s happening.”

Ciera glared. “Not leaving you alone. I can fight, Stephen. I did it many times before you. Don’t dismiss me just because I’m a girl.”

He looked at her. “It’s not you being a woman, Ciera. If you’re hurt, I’ll be torn between you and the danger. Now go.” She nodded briefly and rushed quickly as Stephen spun on his heel to face their shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I finally finished my treatments and I’m cancer free. So, now I can slowly get back on track to posting I hope regularly. I want to see how this story turns out. Me thinks Ciera and Stephen are going to face some people and issues that neither will enjoy. Oh, I will love tossing them into these situations though!


	6. Chapter Six- Stalkers Go Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen faces the person following them only to be surprised by who it is and what they want. Further, when Ciera returns, she ups the astonishment. Yet, none of them see the true enemy in their midst. The danger among them isn’t one that is easily dismissed, not after what happened.

Stephen waited until Ciera disappeared around the corner when he turned around, his hands forming the shield mandalas. “Come our and face the music. I don’t know what your problem is, but it ends now.”

The shadow along the wall eased off and formed into a tall, black haired, light eyed male. His clothes were black, green and gold. He lifted one hand, the other held a blue blade. “Sorcerer. Move. You’re in my way.”

“Loki. I should’ve known you were the problem. Ciera isn’t going to want to see anyone like you. Be gone.” He stepped forward, letting one shield fade away as his hand formed various gestures and came up to his chest. Loki stepped to one side, and released a ball of frost as Stephen’s ball of fire just missed Loki. 

“Now, now, Stephen, is this how you treat old friends?”

“You’re not a friend!”

A feminine voice rang out. “Loki! What the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you just call me on my mobile?” Ciera strode up to him and pushed him back away from Stephen. “Lower your magic, both of you!”

Stephen stepped behind Ciera, grabbing one of her hands. “He’s a danger to us. Step back.”

Ciera looked over her shoulder and shook her head. “No. Loki isn’t a danger to me. We have an agreement. An oath bound by blood and magic. He won’t hurt me.” She looked at the Asgardian. “Why are you here?”

Loki bowed slightly, taking her free hand, kissing its palm. “Darling Ciera, my pleasure is yours. I’m here because I couldn’t get to you in England. Too many protective spells.”

Ciera held up her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. “Loki, phones are usable. You’re not technologically deficient.” Stephen snorted. Ciera elbowed him to quiet him down. “What’s this really about?”

“True, I’m perfect with everything, but you were in the London Sanctum and it seems the Sanctums have me on some kind of a list. I wanted to talk privately since my return. Things have changed. I’ve changed. So, I wanted to come to you first.” Loki smiled and kissed her hand. “You said if I gave up the self loathing and the hate of my brother, you’d reconsider. Well...”

Ciera nodded slowly. “I see. I’d have to validate it. There are ways. You willing to go through that?” She gazed into the brilliant eyes that never wavered before her.

Stephen interrupted. “What about us?” Ciera looked at him and squeezed his hand. “I haven’t forgotten, Stephen. Not at all.” She sighed softly. “Loki, I’m your friend, always. I swore that. But more? You broke my heart when you attacked my home, even when I was at Kamar-taj at the time. But I forgave you, because I knew you weren’t acting like the Loki I knew since childhood. Right now, I need you to let me think, okay?”

Loki smiled, kissing her cheek. “Think, but don’t forget our time in Sweden. Or in Russia. I taught you my magic.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. “You know how to reach me.” Then he disappeared in a spark of blue light. 

Ciera stood there, her mind racing, listening to Stephen grunting. Finally, she spoke. “The time Loki was discussing was about five years ago, Stephen. I’ve been friends with him since. The Ancient One knew and didn’t mind. As long as I didn’t cross any line, she said I was okay. She believed I’d reach a place within him no one except his adopted mother touched.” Ciera smiled softly, taking Stephen’s hand in hers. “Just realise, he’s not you. You’re different people, who need different things from me. More, Loki is someone I’d trust if anything happened to you or me. I know he has the capacity to help.”

“I don’t trust him fully. He lies. He’s a trickster.” Stephen wrapped his arms around her. “He wants you. But, I will keep an open mind, for you. Let’s go to the Sanctum.”

She nodded and sighed, her nerves still on edge. Ciera gazed around, her senses flung far and wide, but nothing came back as a definitive threat. However, her internal radar still said something was wrong, and it never lied. Not even when the Snap hit. Yet, Stephen seemed okay with the energy around them. “Okay, let’s go back.”

They walked together hand in hand. Stephen said nothing but Ciera spoke softly on how she knew Loki from the time she was young. Her family served the Norse gods, so they’d met them often. Loki was always good to her, taught her about magic. That when she was legally an adult, he asked if she would consider serving him. She laughed and said no, but she would always be his friend. However, there was a short time about five years ago, she and Loki were intimate. It was brief, it burned bright, and since, they were friends after. 

Stephen stopped. “So why does he want you now?” Ciera shrugged, tilting her head. “PTSD. Post-Snap issues? Loki did things to keep his people safe, things that kept Thor in the dark, it was tough. I’ve seen Thor for counselling. I think Loki does too. Honest, I’m surprised I haven’t seen him more often before this. I’m a board certified psychiatrist as well, Stephen, not just a medical doctor. I think this Snap hurt people badly, messed so many that have come back. So many nightmares, so many who are scared to sleep.

Stephen stopped in his tracks. “Healer, heart, mind, and body. Just as Wong said.” Ciera nodded. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “So, if I invite you to watch over me while I sleep...”

She laughed, her head tilted back. “Oh my Gods, Stephen Strange, are you suggesting I come see your etchings?” She giggled and slid into his embrace. “Not yet, okay? I’m not saying no. I would be an idiot to ignore the fact I like you, want you. But, we both have some baggage. Mine is a bit more complex. Plus, I don’t want people to think I’m sleeping with you only to come home.”

Stephen frowned. “Who says that?” She shook her head and he held to her, lifting her chin so he could gaze into her green eyes. “Talk to me, Ciera. Anyone who knows you, should know you are above all else, the one calling the shots here. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have left my bed weeks ago.”

”Obviously, that attitude has made itself known,” Ciera said, walking briskly toward the Sanctum. “My time in London is up in three weeks. Then I can go anywhere I wish. Everyone seems to think I won’t finish my time.” Stephen snorted as they walked into the Sanctum, Cloak drifting into the kitchen area, them following behind. “They don’t understand how determined you are.”

”Who underestimates Lady Ciera?” Wong asked, setting the table with tea cups and a kettle. Stephen explained and Wong snorted. “She trained with the Ancient One. She will do as she said. Only then, she’ll go. Hopefully, she’ll consider coming here.”

Ciera chuckled as she passed out the food. “We’ll see. I miss my home. I’d have to find a job. Though technically, my parents provided for me and my brother, I want to keep my hands involved in healing others.” Quietly, they talked, ate, and Stephen discussed Loki’s appearance. Wong brushed it away but then looked concerned.

”Loki seems to take his friendship to Ciera seriously, I doubt he’ll do anything. However, something set off the Orb.” Wong and Stephen shared a gaze. Ciera said nothing, just rubbed her arms. Finally, she looked at her watch. “Sounds like a job for superheroes and time for this doctor to get home for bed.”

”Must you?” Stephen asked, taking her hand in his. She kissed him softly and smiled. “You know I do. Just as I know you have work ahead of you tonight. But we’ll talk soon, right?”

He kissed her deeply before releasing her. “Talk, kiss, have you watch me sleep. All the euphemisms, Ciera, promise.” Laughing, Stephen opened a portal for her right outside of her apartment complex. She smiled and waved as she stepped through as the portal closed. Night had fallen hours ago, but she felt awake and alive for the first time since her family died. Something about Stephen Strange brought out her emotions and the urge to do as she had before- step up, be more than just another person among many at the Sanctum. To claim her part as Master Healer and lead the path for others, he made her believe in herself.

Skipping up,the stairs to her flat, Ciera never noticed the shadow behind her as she moved. After she unlocked the door, stepping inside, she turned to shut and lock the door when the shadow attacked. It shoved her to the ground, knocking her keys and purse away from her hands. She scrabbled away and gestured, pulling on reflexive magic to stop her attacker.

Tight ropes grabbed her arms, her mouth covered by a similar one. She screamed, stomping on the ropes, but none moved from their spots as her attacker came into the dim light. The gloved hand caressed her cheek, then hauled back and belted her under her chin, knocking her out. Carelessly, he pulled her up over his shoulders, gesturing to the ropes to let go. Quietly, they disappeared, no one the wiser, none realising what just happened or why.


	7. Chapter Seven- Feed the Nightmare, Starve the Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciera has been taken by someone unknown. She wakes up in a place she’s never experienced before and realises her kidnapper took her for a specific reason. She also knows that neither Stephen nor Wong will realise she’s missing for days. Damsel in distress has never been her gig, but this place would cower even the bravest of heroes.

The throbbing woke Ciera. Deep, soul level pounding that jarred her nerves and her consciousness into wakefulness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and wished she hadn’t. The room was grey, that dirty unwashed colour with tones of puke green and dark umber in it. It gave her a very unpleasant vibe. She reached out with her hand and the light rustling made her realise her hands were chained together, but in long links like slaves used to wear. Her fingertips of her left hand brushed the wall, dizziness, fear, and despondency enveloped her. Taking her hand away, Ciera inhaled deeply, focusing on her personal shields, checking her chakras as well.

With slow, deep breaths, Ciera settled her stomach, accepting the pain in the head, mut No it as she cued her healing spells. Sitting up, her gaze settled on the heavy door. Without even touching it, she knew it was locked, solid, and magic barricaded. _Why am I here and who took me? I hope they realise they’re going to be in for a fight._

A small bottled water sat on the table next to her. She pulled the bottle into her hands, twisting off the top. Dipping a finger into the water, she whispered in Ancient Greek, calling upon fully cleansing power of water to clear any medication that may have been injected through the lid. Rustling her pockets, she pulled out a small clear quartz stone and dropped the stone into the bottle. Sipping the water, she stood up, walking the room, searching for weak areas of her prison. Though her obvious weapon were removed, whomever kidnapped her, didn’t remove everything on her body. 

Placing the bottle on the table, Ciera called out as she knocked on the door. “I know you are aware I’m awake. You might as well introduce yourself so we can figure out how we can resolve this now.” Rapping on the door, from left to right from bottom to top, in a prescribed sigil pattern, she tested a few well known and a few lesser known to unlock the door. She felt a slight give, and kept a dead straight face. 

Finally, a voice rang out, telling her to step back and to sit back on the bed. Unwillingly, Ciera obeyed, after sliding a thin wire into the back of the mechanism of the lock in the door. The door swung open and in stepped a tall, well trained warrior. He was at least as tall as Stephen, but his hair cropped close to his head, his skin glistened in the globe light he placed on the table. A plate of food floated down beside the globe. “I see you’re wide awake, Dr. St.James. I nope you weren’t too inconvenienced from the trip.” 

“Who are you? Why the fuck did you do this?” Ciera moved forward and the man gestured and roped twined over her legs. “Oh, you’re definitely a sorcerer.”

“Some call me that, but I don’t break natural law. Not like those you hang around with. You disgrace your healing ability by doing so. Especially a healer of your tremendous skill.”

Ciera looked at the man, scooting forward. “Wait. I know you. You served the Ancient One. You were one of her main students.” She rubbed her temples as she tilted her head to one side. “You focused on the fighting, on the offensive and defensive techniques. I never worked with you, Master Mordo.”

The former Master at Kamar-Taj bowed his head. “No, you were in training more with Master Hamir and others. I have need of your healing services, Healer. Once you have done what I’ve asked, you may go home.” Karl Mordo stood directly before Ciera. She gazed up into his dark teak gaze. “You have the ability to heal those from the Snap. Some have said you brought the dead to life.”

”I am not a necromancer, sir. Let me go. The London Sanctum will worry and they will look for me.” She looked past Mordo’s left shoulder. “As for resurrection, The Nameless Master was the only of our kind who was able to do that working. I’m a psychiatrist and a medical doctor as well as healer, but I cannot do the impossible.”

”Then you will die at the hands of someone worse than myself. You have stolen from the king of the nightmare realm and he wants you fiercely. Give me what I want, you get to live and perhaps go home, your soul intact.”

With a fierce intent, Ciera gestured and rushed forward, pushing Mordo off-balance as the spell wrapped around his hands. She rushed out the door, then headed in the direction of the air movement. She heard Mordo cursing and running behind her and she worked with her cuffs until they dropped. Her abilities flared and she grabbed a lithium quartz from her small pouch as she continued to duck and run away from Mordo. 

Calling upon her last memory of Stephen and Wong, she invoked their names. Both spoke her name as she tried to send a picture of where she was to them. She drew a sigil with what she saw. “Please, hurry!” She heard Stephen ask if she was okay. Before she could respond, a painful thwack connected on her back and she fell, her stone falling beneath her body. As the connection cut off, she yelled Stephen’s name before a fist slammed into the side of her face.

 

*********

Stephen dashed to where the Orb of Agamotto resided as it briefly lit up. It had been three days since the London Sanctum had told him that Ciera has been missing, that she failed even to report to work. Wong had worked with the masters there to do everything possible to find her while he finished up an important duty with the Avengers. 

Hel, he had even contacted Loki and accused the god of taking Ciera. But the look on the god’s face when he was told she was missing informed him just how important Ciera’s friendship was to the God of mischief. They had even exchanged blows before Stephen had taken Loki to her apartment so they both could eliminate the other as a suspect. Now the god was looking into a small feather that they discovered just outside Ciera’s entranceway.

Her voice was filled with worry, wobbly with distance. The hallway and the scenery outside the window wasn’t something he knew, but Stephen was determined to find out. Cloak floated to him, holding a small bag of stones and a book. “Not now, Cloak.”

Cloak poked Stephen again and shoved both items at the sorcerer. “Wong! Do you remember the stones that Ciera had Cloak look for when she was here?”

The Master librarian entered the office and looked at the bag of gems. “Those look like the stones, Stephen. I thought we decided that she was giving Cloak something to do.”

Stephen opened up the small book dealing with crystal correspondences and magical power grids. “I think she was giving us precognitive help without realising it.”

Wong nodded.”I’ll get us some tea while you prep the table. We’re going to need the power to travel that far to find her.”

Stephen looked up from the book. “What do you mean?” Wong pulled up the picture that Ciera sent, focusing on the view outside the window. “Stephen, if I’m correct, whoever took her, took her to the  order between the dream and nightmare realms. Someone like her will suffer over time.”

“Dammit, we have to work faster, Wong. The rulers of that realm are not hospitable to anyone awake, much less a sorcerer.” Stephen cleared the table before him and looked in the book, searching for the grid and spell that correlated to the stones in the bag Cloak had retrieved. _Hold on, beloved. We’re coming, I promise. I won’t leave you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’m hoping to get some more of this and other stories uploaded. I’ve been writing, running my Intuitive tarot online business and more. So forgive me for the lapse. But I’m back with thoughts, stories, and more.


	8. Chapter Eight- Where Dreams Fail, Nightmares Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciera is stuck in a land where nightmares tug at her core. Day after day, night after night, the pleasant thoughts of her time with Stephen is pushed away to the terror brought by the Lords of Fear and Karl Mordo. Mordo insist that she resurrect his family, something she cannot do. But as she works on finding the spell he’s sure will work, she discovers the depth of despair within Mordo. Her vow to heal those who need it says it’s necessary to help him, as her soul cries for Stephen to release her from the nightmares haunting her, seeking her power.

 

The slam of the door behind her made Ciera cringe. Once again, Master Mordo was disappointed in her responses. No matter what kind of demands, the creatures he brought to scare her, even with the ancient texts, bringing his family to life wouldn’t happen. She was tired of the terrors in her sleep trying to attach themselves to her, knowing if they did, they would drain her essence away. This wretched place was running havoc on her emotions as she struggled to not give up hope. 

“Hope, I’m lacking,” she whispered to the air, noting its quiver. “I remember that Mordo lost his family in some drastic fashion." It wasn’t hard to discern his agitation or his delusion once she realised he was one who didn’t survive the original Snap, but was brought back after. He was ripped from his family again, damaging parts of him that might have healed if not for the Lords of Fear. "Something shifted, breaking part of him where only the fear and need roared.” Though he should terrify her, truly, Ciera felt pity. He needed healing in the worst way. 

There was a noise at her locked door and Ciera halted her carving on the desk, using controlled magick. Her goal was simple, create a small well of contained energy so she could focus contacting Stephen or even Loki. Maybe even one of her Enhanced friends could be reached, like Ilyana. Dismissing her magick, she held still as the door opened slightly. A twisted figure out of a nightmare stepped forward. “The Lords wish to speak with you. You shall need to be bathed and dressed appropriately. Come.”

Hesitating but a moment, Ciera stepped forward, taking the creature’s hand, then looked at it, unflinching. The terror it would invoke in others, the skin sloughing, parts dangling, the guttural noises, and its limbs twisted almost like tree limbs, didn’t frighten her once she looked deeply. Her heart pounded as her ability mentally catalogued the magical damage done to create such a creature. “I will go with you. But first, I apologise for those who run, scream and hide from you in dreams. They have no idea of the pain you carry.”

”You feel Grizold’s pain? You know what I am? How do you not cower in terror?” He reached out, patting her arm. “The Fear Lords sent me to frighten you into obedience.”

Ciera smiled as she sent soft pulses of healing into Grizold. “Yes, I know how you and your kind are formed. I know the why of your punishment. As such, I forgive you, thus ending your sentence.” She lifted one hand and sketched a ritual blessing sign before her. “Not every sorcerer is mean or evil, nor do we wish to destroy the dream or nightmare realms. They are necessary. However, your people are a mix, just as we are. But you, Grizold, were protecting others when you made your mistake.” With that, she approached the door. “Let’s get me washed and dressed in appropriate sorcerer clothes, please?”

Grizold nodded and led the way down a hallway she didn’t remember and prayed the bath would be hot. Ciera needed to clean off the grime and more from her clothes and body. 

 

******

_Sanctum, New York_

Stephen Strange paced the length of his study, occasionally glancing out the repaired Vishanti symbol window. Wong had left with Loki to acquire some rare crystals the Sanctum didn’t have in its possession. Cloak had found the piece of quantum quattro. The selenite wand was easy to find as was the amethyst. But a true ruby record keeper was more difficult. They has plenty of faceted rubies, but rounded or rough cut rubies which show natural triangular keeper shapes, not at all. Wong and Loki knew where they’d be able to find decent ones that were affordable. Had Stephen considered it, they could’ve looked at Ciera’s private collection as well. In the book, there were recommendations for cacoxenite, sapphire, sugilite, and precious opal. Those they either had in collections or found at Kama-Taj. 

“What is up with all the crystals, Sorcerer?” Loki sauntered in with Wong beside him. “I understand Ciera uses crystals in her spells and healing, but what does that do with finding her?”

Wong handed Stephen a three inch long dark ruby crystal. Stephen noticed the records along the one ridge without even trying. “This is amazing. How were you able to get this for a decent price?”

”I know Ciera’s suppliers. How else to buy for a woman who doesn’t accept normal gifts?” Loki frowned as Stephen placed the crystals in a grid pattern the book specified. “How will this help bring our woman back?”

Stephen glanced up at the god of mischief, noting the concern in Loki’s eyes. “We know she’s near the Lords of Fear. The brief moment she contacted us, we saw snippets of where she was and how they locked in deeply within the area.” Touching each stone in turn, Stephen gestured a pattern above them and smiled as a mandala appeared with the stones as locked points.

“She found a few spells in a rare book to allow her to help me recover from the Decimation. One of the spells was about long distance speech and portals across even dimensions hostile to sorcerers.” He whispered the words he memorized from the book. The mandala flowed white, then deep blue. He glanced up at Loki, who whispered and placed a necklace in the center of the grid. “What—“

”It was a gift from her. She made it for me. Ciera is a healer, a doctor, but she can shape metal and cut crystal. This was her creation for me just before the Decimation.” Loki paused. “ When I came back, I heard her calling me, telling me I’d be okay, healed. She sent healing through the necklace to ease my way.”

Stephen touched Loki’s arm. “She healed me that deep too.” Loki nodded. “We will find her. The Fear Lords are trying to force her on their side. I don’t know why. They are keeping her on the edge of the Nightmare realm.”

Wong brought forth a Tibetan drum. “This will not be easy, Stephen. It’ll be mostly astral until the grid mandala enlarges enough for your body to cross.” Stephen nodded and gestured for Loki to step back. Combining intritricate gestures and a few short phrases of ancient Egyptian, he directed the mandala to lift and open before them. “Good. This will hide you both. Each of you will need a crystal to bring through to keep the passage open. Go quickly, Stephen, Loki.”

Loki walked up to the portal opening slowly, yet in a perfect ovoid. Loki gestured, opening it wider. Stephen lifted a brow. Loki shrugged. “This is similar to Bifrost magick. We should be able to walk through now.” Loki stepped over the lower edge and disappeared into the dusk on the other side. 

Stephen gazed at Wong. “Keep the Sanctum safe. You know who to call if I’m not back soon.” Wong nodded and Stephen followed Loki through the deep dimension bending portal. His gripped the opal and ruby in his hand and called out, _We’re coming, Ciera. Let us know how to find you. Loki and I are heading into the nightmare realm._

 

 

*******

_Castle of Dread Fear_

Ciera paused as she dressed, strapping her belt around her hips. Her mind felt a touch which reminded her of Stephen, but how could it be? Did she dare try with the Fear Lords in the hall below? Reaching in her bag of crystals, she felt for her celestite and eudialyte. Her mind and soul lightened, clearing out the fog of the castle. Carefully, Ciera dropped part of her shielding and mentally called out. _Stephen? Loki? Are you out there?_

_Ciera? We’re in the nightmare realm. The kobolds are trying to stop us. Loki says he can sense you._

Ciera grinned. It was them. Stephen sounded just like he did speaking. Loki was with him? _He can sense...oh! My ring, the ring Loki gave me years ago. I’m still wearing it. Yes, you can use it as a beacon. I have to meet the Fear Lords. Be careful, Mordo is here._

_Don’t worry, we’ll find you. Just be ready to go. Are you—_

_Fine. I’ve not been hurt. Just treated to their work. Hurry, I have to go._ Ciera released her breath, stress dissipating. Grizold looked up at her. “It’s time.”

Ciera nodded, sliding her stones in her bag and slipping her two daggers back in their hidden sheaths. “Lead the way, Griz. We will survive this.”

Griz shrugged as they went into the hall. “I hope so, miss. I hope so.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly getting back into this. Funny thing is, I’m actually referring to notes to write this story. I had spoke to a friend how I wanted this story to go and I’m trying to make the story flow because as I explained it, it was just beautiful.
> 
> The ruby keeper described is one I recently acquired. I love it and the sapphire keepers I have. They truly help keep me feel balanced especially as sapphire is my birthstone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the BTS of Infinity War and had some realisations about A4 and the aftermath which would fall into Doctor Strange 2. More, I realised just how much a true healer among any of the mutants or the Avengers would be treated like royalty. Especially if she was also a doctor too. Made me realise just how unique a role she was becoming. And just how dangerous it would be for her.


End file.
